Czasami jest za późno, żeby powiedzieć
by pointless112
Summary: AU, czasami niektórych rzeczy nie można odwrócić, zwłaszcza tych, których wcale się nie spodziewaliśmy. śmierć postaci.


przepraszam z góry za wszystkie błędy i będę wdzięczna za opinie. wrzucam na próbę i zobaczymy jak to potoczy się dalej.

* * *

Usiadłem na ławce. Niepewnie. Najpierw siedziałem tylko na jej skraju, jakby zaraz mnie miała kopnąć prądem. Patrzyłem się na swoje stopy nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy to co robię ma jakiś sens. Czy dam radę. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, ale w dalszym ciągu nie poruszyłem się. W końcu usadowiłem się nieco wygodniej, ale dalej nie opierałem się o zniszczone oparcie. Zacisnąłem ręce na udach i zacisnąłem wargi.

-Hej... - powiedziałem cicho, czując nagłe zażenowanie. Oparłem łokcie o uda i schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Zaśmiałem się cicho, ale nie był to śmiech wesoły. Raczej taki, który ma wyrazić zażenowanie. Co ty robisz, kretynie?, pomyślałem i poczułem, że w każdej chwili mogę popaść w histerię. Właśnie tak się czułem. Nie chciałem wracać, ale wiedziałem, że muszę to zrobić. Nie tyle muszę, co nie jestem w stanie porzucić przeszłości.

Przetarłem twarz dłońmi i pozwoliłem, by para ludzi minęła ławkę na której siedziałem. Patrzyłem za nimi, dopóki nie zniknęli za zakrętem. Odchyliłem się jeszcze raz do tyłu, ale prawie od razu wróciłem do wcześniejszej pozycji. Zagryzłem dolną wargę i wbiłem wzrok w krzak, który rósł po drugiej stronie chodnika.

-Cześć Arthur - mój głos zadrżał lekko przy wypowiadaniu jego imienia. Kiedyś tak bardzo uwielbiałem je wymawiać, szeptać, wykrzykiwać. Teraz nienawidzę jego brzmienia. Nienawidzę tego, że nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać jego uścisku w mojej piersi kiedy je wypowiadam. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki, powtarzając sobie, że już nie ma odwrotu. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Przerwałem, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Jakby to miało zatrzymać łzy, które cisnęły się do moich oczu. Szybko opanowałem się i po raz kolejny zaśmiałem się cicho.

Żałosne. Co się stało z pewnym siebie i zawsze niezawodnym Alfredem F. Jonesem? Siedziałem samotnie na ławce i próbowałem powstrzymać się od płaczu. Co ty ze mną robiłeś, Arthurze?

-Właśnie mam przerwę - zacząłem niepewnie. - I stwierdziłem, że spotkamy się tam gdzie zawsze. Nie kupiłem tylko moich ulubionych kanapek z kurczakiem, bo... po prostu nie mam na nie ochoty.

Przestałem mówić. Ktoś przeszedł szybko obok mojej ławki. Naszej ławki. Wziąłem kolejny, niepewny oddech. Jakby miały mi pomóc spokojnie oddychać...

-Znowu się spóźniłem... ale nikt na mnie nie nakrzyczał - zacisnąłem wargi. Muszę być silny. Dla niego zawsze byłem silny. Prawie zawsze. O jeden raz za mało. - Zwykle to ty na mnie krzyczałeś, pamiętasz? Prawie codziennie. Ale tak na prawdę nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi - przestałem na chwilę, ale poczułem, że mimo wszystko chcę mówić dalej. - Gilbert znowu rozwalił automat do kawy. Chyba już nikt mu nie wierzy, że 'samo się zepsuło' ale Francis zbywa to śmiechem i każe mu lecieć do sklepu po kawę dla wszystkich. Zawsze kupował dla ciebie herbatę i teraz też to zrobił... Stała cały pieprzony dzień na stoliku w rogu i nikt nie miał odwagi jej ruszyć.

Tym razem nawet nie starałem się powstrzymać łez, które wolno zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach. Pociągnąłem mocno nosem i siedziałem chwilę bez ruchu. Starałem się oddychać spokojnie i nie myśleć przez chwilę o niczym konkretnym. Nie myśleć o Arthurze. Ale to było niemożliwe. Jakbym miał przestać myśleć o tym, że muszę oddychać.

-Bez ciebie już nie jest tak samo - szepnąłem przez łzy, ze złością ocierając je wierzchem dłoni. - Nigdy nie będzie tak samo.

Zakołysałem się lekko do przodu i ściągnąłem okulary. Wytarłem je o bluzę i wsadziłem z powrotem na nos. Moje usta drżały przez cały czas, więc bez przerwy je zaciskałem.

-Boże, Arthurze, czemu? - jęknąłem cicho i oplotłem się ramionami, jakby to miało w jakikolwiek sposób mi pomóc. - Nie miałem odwagi tam pójść, dalej nie mam. Byłem tam tylko raz... na... na twoim...

Zacisnąłem mocno powieki.

-Pogrzebie - szepnąłem i resztkami sił stłumiłem szloch. - Ale mam nadzieję, że mnie słyszysz...

Przerwałem po raz kolejny. Wytarłem nos o rękaw, nie za bardzo przejmując się jego późniejszym stanem.

-A wiesz co jest najgorsze, Artie? - spytałem cicho i poczekałem chwilę na odpowiedź, której nigdy nie usłyszę. - Że nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć jeszcze tylu rzeczy... zawsze bałem się twojej reakcji na wszystko co powiem czy zrobie. Że mnie wyśmiejesz, że spojrzysz na mnie, tym swoim zielonym, przeszywającym wzrokiem... tak cholernie się bałem, a teraz... już nie mam szansy, żeby ci o tym wszystkim powiedzieć.

Zamilkłem. Nie wyobrażałem sobie tego, żeby ktoś mógł się nienawidzić bardziej niż ja siebie teraz.

-Myślisz, że czemu poszedłem do tej samej, nudnej pracy co ty? Czemu nie wróciłem po studiach do Ameryki? Czemu znosiłem ten przeklęty londyński deszcz? - jakaś para przeszła obok, patrząc na mnie, jakbym zwariował. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Arthur mnie obchodził. Tylko tyle. - Wszystko po to, żeby zobaczyć twój uśmiech, którego nie pozwalałeś nikomu oglądać. Tak bardzo się starałem, żeby mógł pojawić się na twojej twarzy. Ja...

Zacisnąłem mocniej ramiona i wbiłem paznokcie w skórę. Teraz nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać szlochu, który opuścił moje gardło. Był jak kropla, która przepełniła czarę. Nie mogłem już się dłużej powstrzymać. Płakałem, a ludzie, którzy wchodzili w alejkę przy której siedziałem zawracali. Przepełniało mnie tyle emocji, że nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić. W jednym momencie chciałem żeby mnie ktoś przytulił, chciałem być sam, chciałem przestać płakać, ale chciałem też wylać wszystkie łzy, dopóki nie będę już mógł płakać więcej. Chciałem sobie sprawić ból, komuś sprawić ból, coś zniszczyć, kogoś objąć. Czułem się obłąkany. Nie wiedziałem co mam robić dalej. Arthura nie było. Nigdy nie będzie.

-Kocham cię - wyszlochałem i schowałem twarz w dłoniach. - Tak bardzo cię kocham, Artie. Czemu mnie zostawiłeś? Nie proszę o dużo. Chcę tylko zobaczyć cię po raz ostatni i przytulić mocno do siebie. Tylko tyle. Dlaczego, do cholery, nie powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham?

Siedziałem, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wydawało mi się, że nie mogę nabrać powietrza. Moja klatka piersiowa unosiła się w spazmatycznych ruchach. Wplatałem dłonie we włosy i zaciskałem je z całej siły.

-Nigdy nie będę mógł cię przytulić. Trzymać w ramionach, sprawić, żebyś poczuł, że mi na tobie zależy - mój głos drżał, musiałem co chwilę przerywać, jakbym miał się zakrztusić własnymi słowami. - Dotknąć twoich czerwonych policzków, twoich odstających na wszystkie strony włosów. Nigdy cię nie pocałowałem. Boże, jak bardzo chciałbym cię pocałować. Tyle razy chciałem to zrobić, kiedy siedziałeś obok mnie na tej cholernej ławce... po prostu trzymać cię za rękę.

Uśmiechnąłem się przez łzy.

-Mógłbym codziennie jeść twoje ohydne jedzenie. Naprawdę. Oglądałbym filmy o super bohaterach, a ty byś siedział obok mnie i haftował. Czytałbyś mi do poduszki 'Hamleta', z tym swoim seksownym, brytyjskim akcentem. Nigdy nie zapomniałbym o twoich urodzinach. W walentynki budziłbyś się w łóżku pełnym płatków róż. Twój pluszowy jednorożec mógłby spać z nami w łóżku, jeżeli tylko zgodziłbyś się powiesić plakat z Kapitanem Ameryką w sypialni. Sprawiłbym, że byłbyś szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd...

Wszystkie obrazy pojawiały się w mojej głowie, sprawiając tylko, że coraz większy ból wypełniał moje serce. Mógłbym przestać, zostawić to wszystko. Ale nie mogłem. Nie potrafiłem. Jedyne o czym myślałem przez ostatnie lata to Arthur, nie wyrzuciłbym go teraz ze swojego serca, tak po prostu. Nawet jakbym mógł, to nie chciałem. Chciałem, żeby był zawsze ze mną i chociaż teraz było to nie możliwe, nadal tego pragnąłem. Jak dziecko, które nie rozumie, że jego marzenia są nie do spełnienia. Chciałem zapamiętać wszystko co było z nim związane. Najmniejsze gesty, ton jego głosu, sposób w jaki patrzył na wszystko co go otaczało.

-Nie będę kłamać, Artie - powiedziałem i przez chwilę błądziłem rozmazanym przez łzy spojrzeniem do drzewach. - Nie będzie w porządku. Nikt mi nie wmówi, że zapomnę, albo że to przestanie boleć. Nieważne ile czasu minie, ja dalej będę miał złamane serce. Nie dlatego, że mnie odrzuciłeś... dlatego, że nigdy nie miałeś szansy, żeby to zrobić. Jakbym mógł zapomnieć, skoro wszystko mi o tobie przypomina? Myślałem, że zawsze będziesz gdzieś obok... ale ciebie nie ma. Jak... jak ja mam teraz żyć, Artie? Nie chcę żyć bez ciebie...

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Ile bym oddał, żeby to wszystko było tylko złym snem? Nie miałem już siły płakać, nie miałem na nic siły. Po tych wszystkich uczuciach, które mnie wypełniały przez ostatnie tygodnie, smutku, wściekłości... nagle to wszystko jakby odleciało. Czułem jakąś pustkę w sercu i to bolało jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiedziałem co mam robić.

-Czemu musiałeś umrzeć? - szepnąłem i nagle poczułem ogarniającą mnie złość. A myślałem, że już nigdy nic nie poczuję. - Czemu to nie mogłem być ja? Oddałbym wszystko, wszystko, Artie. Nie boję się śmierci... boję się życia bez ciebie, przyszłości, w której nie widzę sensu. W której nie ma ciebie obok mnie. Dopiero zaczynałem żyć, znalazłem jakiś cel, a teraz, bez ciebie... pomóż mi, proszę. Ja... nie wiem co mam robić!

Mój głos załamał się. Schowałem twarz w dłoniach i zapomniałem, że czas dalej biegnie. Siedziałem tak jeszcze długo, dopóki Matt mnie nie znalazł i nie zaprowadził do domu. Nie mogłem oddychać. Nie mogłem.

-W porządku? - spytał cicho Matt, ściskając moje ramię.

Kiwnąłem głową i posłałem mu nieśmiały uśmiech. Zrozumiał. Popatrzył na mnie jeszcze raz, oblizał wargi jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, a potem odwrócił się i odszedł bez słowa. Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem dopóki nie zniknął za żelazną bramą. Ścisnąłem w rękach bukiet kwiatów i uklęknąłem na trawie.

-Cześć Artie - szepnąłem i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. - Przyniosłem ci róże. Lubisz róże, prawda?

Położyłem je delikatnie przy szarym nagrobku. Przesunąłem delikatnie dłonią po wklęsłych literach. Arthur Kirkland. Moje oczy zaszkliły się. Nie przestawałem się uśmiechać.

-Chyba powinienem cię przeprosić - powiedziałem i siadłem na trawie. - Nie podobałoby ci się to, prawda? Wiem, że nie. Ale teraz jest już w porządku. Matt powiedział, że powinienem przyjść. Chyba miał rację. Powinienem był to zrobić od razu. Bałem się.

Przerwałem i wpatrywałem się przez chwilę w moje dłonie. Nagle mi się przypomniało. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni i wyciągnąłem z niej białą kopertę.

-Napisałem ci list - mruknąłem z uśmiechem. - Jest w nim wszystko, czego nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

Położyłem go delikatnie obok róż. Siedziałem jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem wstałem i wsunąłem ręce do kieszeni spodni.

-Przyjdę za tydzień. Obiecuję. Do zobaczenia, Artie.

Odwróciłem się i już miałem odejść ale poczułem, jakby coś mnie zatrzymało. Obróciłem się i jeszcze raz spojrzałem na miejsce, w którym leżał.

-Nie mogę się doczekać chwili, kiedy znowu cię zobaczę - szepnąłem cicho, żeby tylko on mógł mnie usłyszeć. Wiem, że mógł. - Mam nadzieję, że ty też.

Posłałem mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech i odszedłem


End file.
